A Champion's Choice
by Usagi1988
Summary: After their parents died, Sarah and Toby become orphans. Knowing they would struggle to live Aboveground they accept an offer from the High King and Queen of the Underground. What will Jareth do when he finds out that Sarah is back? Will Sarah find true love when so many are after her power? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Authors note: This has nothing to do with my last two stories even though I've reused my own characters. Hope you like it.**

"Her Divine Grace, Lavena, Spirit and Essence of the Labyrinth of the Goblin Kingdom."

Her title would always be one that would turn heads, just as her beauty would. With her white blond hair and violet eyes she was a rarity but combine that with her power of a Goddess and she became one of a kind.

Walking into the High Court of the High King, King Mabon and his wife High Queen Cordelia, Lavena held her head high while whispers floated over the room. Men leered at her curvy form, women glared at her natural grace and any children in the room stared in wonder.

The room held for Court was a very large domed room, it had it's one and only entrance, which Lavena had not long walked through and at it's opposite end were the High King and Queens thrones that were raised by two very short flights of steps. Around the room, following the dome walls, was one flight of steps and at the top were chairs placed in pairs for Kings and their Queens of the different realms. Lavena, being who she was, was allowed to climb the first flight without express permission from their Highnesses. Once at the base of the second flight, she curtsied then straighten and smiled her her friends.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Spirit of the Labyrinth?" High King Mabon's voice rang clearly in the chamber of the High Court and silenced all whispers.

"Your Highness the pleasure is all mine," Lavena said with a smile. "As I have the extreme pleasure of informing you that after over three millennia I at last have a Champion of my Labyrinth."

If the High King or Queen could command silence with their voices, then the utter lack of sound that followed Lavena's announcement could only be called 'the death of sound'. She fought hard to keep a grin from spreading on her lips at the reaction from the Courtiers.

"Are you sure?" High King Mabon asked.

"Very sure, your Highness." Lavena answered. "Her name is Sarah Williams and she is fifteen years old. Last night she wished away her younger brother but after realising her mistake, took up the Goblin King's challenge to run my Labyrinth and won her brother back by beating me and the High Prince and Goblin King, King Jareth."

"My goodness, she is so young," High Queen Cordelia commented. "I take it she is now back in the Aboveground with her family?"

"Yes, your Highness but that is where my good news ends. Just before Sarah left I looked into her future and saw that in only six Aboveground months her father and step mother will die in an accident." Gasps were audible from around the room, such was the fragile life of a human. "Sarah and her brother, Toby, will be all alone in their world and will struggle to survive. I come to beg a favour of you both for young Sarah and little Toby."

"Ask your favour, Spirit of the Labyrinth," Mabon's voice was grave with this news, but would help the Champion of the Labyrinth if he could.

"I beg that when the parents have passed on, you take Sarah and Toby as your wards," protests of agreement and disagreement began to echo around the High Court chambers. The High King raised his hand to silence them all.

"Give me one good reason why I should," he said, not wanting to say no but not wanting weeks worth of headaches from the Courtiers. Humans weren't much liked in the Underground, only the children wished were treasured.

"May I approach your Highnesses?" Curiosity graced the High King and Queen's faces at the request.

Nodding their heads in agreement, Lavena climbed the last flight of steps, bent close to the Royals and whispered her reason. The Courtiers watched the expressions of their Monarchs as the Spirit whispered to them. When she had finished the High King threw back his head and laughed whole heartedly while the Queen smiled a secret smile.

"Very well, I will gladly take The Champion of the Labyrinth, Lady Sarah and her brother Master Toby as my wards when their parents pass on. In addition to this favour, Lady Sarah will become a lady-in-waiting to my Queen." Shocked silence followed.

What in the Underground had Lavena said to persuade the High King and Queen to take on two humans? The Courtiers would find out, but only after the Champion and her brother arrived. In the mean time rumours spread like wildfire through the Underground of the Lady Sarah and her adventure through the Labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 1-An Offer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Author's note: please review, I'd love to know what you think**

Sarah sat on the sofa, in a living room lit by one tall floor lamp. The two police officers that had no long left had informed her that her father and step-mother had been killed in a car accident and social services would be by in the morning.

It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she and Toby were now orphans. Her own mother had been killed by a drunk truck driver when she was thirteen and now this. Oh why didn't she stay in the Underground with Jareth?

Sitting back on the sofa, Sarah raised her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. In this position, she lost herself in her memories of the Goblin King. How he looked in his black armour, the way he mesmerised her with the twirling of those crystals, how his voice seemed to resonate deep into her soul and those bloody skin tight breeches!

She had grown a lot in the last six months. She stopped acting out to get her fathers attention and took steps to get to know Karen better. This change in her behaviour didn't go unnoticed and they told her how impressed they were that she had grown up. Every Saturday Robert would take Toby to the park to play and Sarah and Karen would bond over shopping or going to a beauty salon. The friendship that came easily between Karen and Sarah was something she never thought would happen.

However, as Sarah grew, her body's desires started to make themselves known and her dreams of the Goblin King had begun to change from simple replaying of their encounters to his hands running along her body and kisses on her neck and lips. These new dream left Sarah very hot and bothered and she had woken twice to find her hand between the thighs.

Shaking herself of these thoughts, Sarah remembered that the social worker was arriving in the morning. They were going to mostly end up in foster care and spilt up. Toby is only two and young enough to be adopted to another family but being sixteen Sarah was mostly going to be in and out of foster homes till she turned eighteen. This was so unfair! And she didn't care how childish is sounded in her head because this time it was completely true.

With her mind going over every possibility, it wasn't long till Sarah fell into an exhausted sleep on the sofa and dreamed dreams of hands reaching out and pulling Toby from her caused her sleep to be restless. She jerked awake several times only to turn over and fall back to sleep.

The knock on the door woke Sarah from her slumber. Pushing herself from the sofa, she picked up the cushions that had fallen on the floor while she slept and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, Sarah couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth as the woman standing on the door step was incredibly beautiful. The woman had a shade of pale blond that Sarah didn't think was possible and her eyes! Sarah had once ever seen that shade of pale blue once in her life and only one of his eyes had been that colour; the colour of a november morning just as the sun rose in the sky. She was also wearing a pinstriped pant suit of very high quality and her hair was twisted into an elegant bun.

"Miss Williams?" The woman's voice was gentle and motherly as she asked to confirm her name.

"Yes," Sarah answered nervously. "Are you the social worker?"

"No social worker will be coming till we've spoke, Miss Williams," the woman explained. "May I come in?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you and until my parents return, I have my little brother to care for," and Sarah started to close the door, however what the woman said next stopped her.

"I am the High Queen of the Underground, Queen Cordelia and I desperately need to speak with you, Sarah William, Champion of the Labyrinth." Eyes wide with shock, Sarah opened the door and stepped back.

With a smile of thanks, Queen Cordelia entered calmly into Sarah's home. Closing the door, Sarah led the way to the living room and offered the High Queen a seat. The Queen sat on one of the armchairs and waited for Sarah to do the same.

"Can I get to something to drink, your Majesty?" She was now very nervous. In answer to her question, the Queen waved her hand and summoned a teapot, two teacups with saucers and couple a beautifully decorated cupcakes.

"Please sit, Sarah, we have much to talk about," Queen Cordelia asked kindly. "And please don't be scared of me, I intent you or your brother no harm. In fact I've come to present an offer to you and your brother."

"An offer?" Sarah was completely confused but she did sit on the sofa as the Queen had asked.

"I know what happened to your parents last evening and I'm so sorry for your loss," the sympathy was obvious in her eyes. "However, with the death of your father, this has put you in a rather dangerous position."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Your Highness," a frown graced Sarah's face as she tried to follow the Queen's explanation.

"After you solved the Labyrinth to save your little brother, you were granted the title 'Champion of the Labyrinth' and your fame has spread throughout the entire Underground," Queen Cordelia explained. "Because of this, many fae males will travel here in order to seek your hand and power. Without your father here to protect you, you will find yourself taken and forced to wed a fae who is power hungry and harsh in his treatment of women."

"Oh god," Sarah's head dropped into her hands. "How will I protect Toby?"

"Don't despair Sarah, as I have come with a solution. My husband, High King Mabon and I are more than willing to take you and your brother as our wards."

"What does that entail?" Her head rose to look the Queen in the eye.

"You and Toby will live in the Underground with us. Both of you will be educated and turned fae, you will also become my Lady-in-waiting which means your marriage, when you are ready, will be handled by me personally. Do you have any questions?" Queen Cordelia looked quite pleased with herself and started to pour two cups of tea for them as Sarah quickly thought through what she had just been offered.

"When to say turned fae, how is that accomplished?" Sarah asked as she accepted a cup of tea from the Queen.

"The spell is simple enough and can be performed immediately after you are settled in the palace," Cordelia explained with a smile as she also offered Sarah a lemon cupcake, which she took. "However, as Toby is under five years of age, he will turn fae naturally and when you both come of age your true forms will be revealed."

"True forms?"

"Each fae has an animal as their true form, mine is a white tigress, my husbands is a giant black bear and, as you know, the Goblin King is a barn owl." The Queen watched Sarah carefully to see her reaction to the mention of the Goblin King and was pleased to see her blush.

"What will mine be?" Her tea finished, Sarah placed her cup back on the tray.

"We wont know till you come of age, which will be your eighteenth birthday."

Suddenly a cry from upstairs alerted Sarah to the fact that Toby had woken up. With an 'excuse me', she rushed up the stairs to her brother.

Opening the door, she found her little brother standing in his crib with Lancelot in one hand while the other held onto the side of the crib. Seeing his sister, Toby gave a wide toothy grin and held up his hands and said 'up'.

Picking Toby up, she quickly changed his nappy and got him dressed, then sat on the bed with him in her lap. Sarah could feel her heartbreaking, as she was about to explain in the best way possible that their parents were dead.

"Toby do you remember when we went to church and they talked about Angels?"

"Angels very pretty, have big wings," Toby replied, he'd always been bright and after he'd turned two his vocabulary had grown non-stop everyday.

"Thats right Toby and last night mama and papa went to heaven and became Angels too," she watched him absorb this peace of information and was surprised when he reached up and placed his hand on her cheek.

"No sad Sawah, mama and papa safe and happy Angels."

Sarah had to choke back tears at what Toby said and held him close. After a few minutes of embracing and finding comfort in her little brother she drew back, it seem like they shared a moment of understanding, as they looked into each others eyes. Then Toby made her giggle when he said: "Toby breakfast now."

And so with a smile, Sarah carried Toby into her bedroom and let him play with her toys as she quickly washed and dressed. Then they walked hand-in-hand down the stairs into the living room.

"Toby, this Lady's name is Queen Cordelia, you mind your manners around her." Toby studied the woman in the living room before smiling at her and said good morning.

"Good morning Master Toby," the Queen responded with a kind smile.

"Would you mind if we moved to the kitchen?" Sarah asked politely. "I need to fed Toby and try to keep to his routine."

"Of course," Cordelia replied while rising from the armchair.

"You look like King!" Toby suddenly said, surprising both women. "King liked to sing 'Magic Dance.'"

This was the first time Toby had ever said anything from his time in the Underground and she had come to the conclusion that he didn't remember. Well, he'd just proved her wrong. Leading Toby and Cordelia into the kitchen, she placed Toby into his high chair and offered the Queen a chair at the kitchen table.

"I know which song you're talking about, Master Toby," Cordelia said to the toddler as Sarah made a porridge for them and got her brother a cup of milk. "Would you like to come back to the Underground to live?" Sarah held her breath.

"With Sawah?" He asked after a drink of his milk, his eyes were slightly wide as he looked at the Queen.

"Yes, with Sarah. You can both come and live in my palace and have a new family."

"Be magic?"

"Yes, you will learn magic and how to protect those you care about, would you like that Toby?"

"Sawah?" He called her attention from the porridge she was pouring into two bowls.

"Yes, Toby?"

"We go Under and be magic?" He needed to hear it from her, with mama and papa in Heaven he knew that his sister was all he had left.

Setting his bowl on the side to cool, Sarah pulled up a chair and sat in front of her young but smart little brother and was as honest as possible with him.

"Toby, if we go to the Underground, we cant come back here, is that ok?" She watched as he once again absorbed the information.

"If Toby have Sawah, Toby be happy any where and we be safe." He trusted the Queen and knew if they went with her, he could learn to look after his sister.

"Well, its decided then," Sarah said, as she turned to look at the High Queen. "We accept your offer and are very grateful to you."

"Fantastic." Cordelia responded with a smile. "We leave when you're ready."


	3. Chapter 2-A New Home

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but my own characters and story line**

**Author's note: Please review, it means a lot to me**

After breakfast, Sarah took Toby upstairs to pack their most prized possessions. Sarah had ready asked if they needed to pack any clothes and the High Queen Cordelia had said that clothes would be provided, however, if they wished to take a couple of pieces of clothing to wear in their private time they could.

Sarah sorted out Toby's thing first, making sure he had pictures of their father and his mother as well as the teddy bear Lancelot and other toys. Once he was done, Sarah placed him in the living room and switched on his favourite cartoons. Sarah pulled a suitcase put from under her bed and looked around her room. She grabbed the pictures of her mother, father and step-mother before packing her sixteenth birthday presents, which included a white gold charm bracelet that had just been finished and a lacy lingerie set that Karen had secretly given her on their last shopping trip.

After packing the clothes she'd worn while running the Labyrinth, Sarah looked around her room once more and suddenly to weight of what she was about to do plus the fact that she'd lost most of her family hit her like a ton of bricks. Falling to her knees, Sarah covered her mouth with both her hands and tried to quieten the sobs that were heartbreakingly deep.

This was how Queen Cordelia found her, on her knees, hands muffling her sobs and rocking gently to and fro. Being a mother, Cordelia kneeled down next to her charge and folded her into her embrace. Sarah didn't fight her or pull away, but buried her face into the fae woman's shoulder and cried her out her grief as much as possible.

After a while, Sarah's sobs calmed to hiccups and Cordelia continued to hold her till she had completely calmed down.

"Im sorry," Sarah whispered, as she pulled away slightly.

"There is no need to apologise," Cordelia said softly. "To grief for loved ones who have past, is not disrespectful, it shows that we love them deeply and will miss them just as deeply. If you need to cry Sarah, you cry. There is nothing more cleansing to the soul, than to cry."

"Thank you," the young woman's voice was choked with tears, but she smiled all the same.

"Your very welcome. If you want to talk, just let me know because in nearly every way you and Toby are my children." The women hugged once more before rising from the floor, as they did, Cordelia saw the set of lingerie in the suitcase. "Wow, who gave you this?"

"Oh, Karen, my step-mum gave them to me as a birthday present," Sarah could feel her face heat up and knew she looked like a tomato.

"Well, let hope we can find you a male fae worthily of such a sexy piece of lingerie," and with a smile, Cordelia closed and zipped the suitcase before waving her hand over it, sending it to the Underground.

Toby was very excited by the time they were all ready to leave, he was practically jumping up and down with his energy. Each woman took one of his hands in theirs as Queen Cordelia waved her hand in front of the full length mirror in the hall way. Sarah watched as the surface of the mirror seemed to ripple in response to the magic before the image changed to show a spacious living room. Leading the way, Cordelia stepped through the mirror and in to the beautiful room.

The room was decorated in shades of orange and gold giving the room a warm feeling. The fire place dominated the rightside of the room but left enough room for a built in bookcase on the one side, farthest from where Sarah stood, and a door on the other side that Cordelia lead to the rest of the palace. Behind them was the mirror with floor to ceiling windows framed with curtains either side of it, these windows let in lots of natural light that brighten the room perfectly.

In front of the fire was a sofa and arm chair that were very cozy, Sarah could imagine herself curled up in the sofa with a good book. A couple of metres from the sofa was a gorgeous wooden desk and chair and was already equipped with quills and parchment. Along the wall behind the desk were three more built-in bookcases, all evenly spaced and only half-full. Sarah looked forward to filling n the spaces.

On the wall in front of them was another door that lead to Toby's room. The room was by far big enough for Toby to grow into and even had it's own mini second floor, which connected to the rooms main floor via a ladder and had railings to ensure the boy's safety. The bed was a lovely single bed and was pushed against the right wall next to the window. The whole room was decorated in shades of blue, Toby's favourite colour and next to the bed was a room leading to a closet that had already been stocked with clothes and Toby loved them all.

Under the mini second floor was another door leading to a bathroom which had modern facilities much to Sarah's relief but with a slight difference. In the middle of the room was the bathtub and hanging from the ceiling was white curtains that gave a lovely measure of privacy. It was at this point that Sarah realised she'd be sharing the bathroom with Toby and she also found that she didn't mind as she could keep a close eye on him.

"Sarah, there is someone I'd like you to meet," High Queen Cordelia said, taking them back into Toby's room. "This is Alana," she introduced a young looking fae, with kind turquoise eyes, rich brown hair that was plaited and a caring smile. "With your permission Sarah, Alana will have the position of Toby's nanny."

Taken back, Sarah wasn't quite sure what to say. Not wanting to offend Alana, Sarah looked at the Queen with questions in her eyes. Questions that Cordelia read perfectly.

"The only reason I would suggest this, Sarah," she explained gently, "is because you are going be very busy with your studies of this world and Alana would help you care for your brother. Alana isn't here to replace you in anyway, just make things easier for you."

"I would be more than happy to discuss routines with you Lady Sarah," Alana said, her voice holding nothing but compassion. "Can I also say that it is an honour to meet the Champion of the Labyrinth and I will do my best by you and Master Toby." Her curtsy surprised Sarah and the gravity of her new title could be felt on her shoulders.

"Toby is very energetic and I would be grateful for the help," Sarah responded after swallowing her shock and finding her tongue. "Thank you and I hope we can become friends." At her last sentence, Alana blush her pleasure at being accepted.

"Toby, why do you get to know Alana," Cordelia said to the young boy, "while I show Sarah her new room?"

At his nod, the Queen took Sarah gently by the hand and lead the way through the bathroom and into Sarah's new room. It was just as spacious as the living room and had it's own fire place with a love seat in front of it and was decorated in shades of lavender, sliver and white. However, what really caught Sarah's attention was the huge wooded four poster bed that had been beautifully carved with chrysanthemums, which in general meant rest. Against the wall of the bathroom door was a vanity table and mirror which were both beautifully carved to match the bed with a stool that awaited a user.

Straight in front of them were large glass doors which opened on to a balcony that had potted flowers that gave off a delicate scent. The doors were framed with white curtains and to the right of the doors and on the same wall as her bed was a door. Opening it, Sarah couldn't help but gasp as the closet she stepped into was bigger than her old room and completely stocked with dresses, breeches, blouses, shoes and boots, all in different colours, styles and materials. Sarah felt rather overwhelmed but thanked the Queen for her generosity all the same.

After hugging her thanks, Cordelia took Sarah back to her living room through the door opposite her closet to have a light lunch with Toby and Alana, who were getting on like a house on fire. Seeing the the friendship forming between the two, Sarah felt completely at ease with the young fae woman and they went over Toby's routine and that Sarah would like to spend time with Toby in the evenings as well as put him to bed. They soon came up with a plan that worked in Toby's best interest.

The day soon spilled by and Sarah soon found herself sliding into her new bed after putting Toby down. She'd left the bathroom doors open so Toby could easily find her if he got scared. Sarah thought sleep would come quickly but after a few minutes she was joined by her little brother who cuddled up to her saying he missed mama and papa.

Holding each other, the siblings fell asleep with silent tears staining their cheeks and took comfort in the fact that they still had each other. And so they slept, with hope blossoming in their hearts at this new life they had been given.


	4. Chapter 3-The Goblin King

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the story line**

**Author's notes: thanks for the reviews, love reading them so please keep writing them and I'm sorry but my grammar will always suck but I'll do my best :D**

In the six months that Sarah spend in the Aboveground, a whole year had past in the Underground. The first part of the year was hell for Jareth as she had taken a piece of his heart with her and unless she wished herself back to him, he would never see her again. He was strictly forbidden to use his crystals to watch her, so unless he had duties to his Kingdom or a runner to deal with, Jareth spent most of his time in the Escher Room, sulking.

One day, while sulking at losing his love, Jareth had an epiphany. If Sarah did come back to him, she would need a Kingdom and a King worthy of her. The Goblins already adored her but his Kingdom needed some serious repairs if not demolishing and rebuilding. With this thought in mind, Jareth quickly sent himself to his study and called for his friend and advisor, Broin. Broin was half a head shorter than his King, with brown hair and topaz eyes.

Seeing his friend buzzing with life, Broin quickly joined to help his King with what he was planning, if just to keep up his good mood. He watched as Jareth pulled out maps and blueprints of the castle and it's city.

"Broin, my Kingdom needs some serious remodelling," Jareth said, excitement lacing his voice. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Sire," Broin moved forward to looked at the blueprints for the city. The Goblin City had been standing for over four millennia and was completely run down, not that the Goblins minded. "Where would you like to start, my King?"

"We will start on the west side of the City, demolishing all the buildings and starting from scratch." Pulling a quill from it's ink well, Jareth dripped a single drop onto a fresh piece of parchment and used his magic to design a new building. He'd never been good at drawing, which is why he used this method.

The new building plan was simple but neat in it's design and had two floors, perfect to house the smaller goblins that lived in the west side. Jareth continued to magically draw plans for shops and larger houses as well as a new town square complete with a fountain. In only an hour, a new blueprint for the entire City had been made and Jareth was pleased with the plan while Broin was impressed by his King's inspiration.

For the rest of that year, the plans for the City were put into motion and the much needed remodel of the City was under way. News of the Goblin King's revamp of his Kingdom reached everyones ears and many wondered; why now?

By the end of that year, only the South side of the City needed remodelling, however this was tricky due to the fact that the City's gates would also need to be taken down and rebuilt. Without the gates, the City was open to attack but Jareth had already foreseen this dilemma and had had Goblin's working deep in the castle on the new gates. Once they were complete, Jareth used a vast amount of magic to quickly destroy the old gates and replace them with the new ones. This plan worked perfectly and the work continued on the South side.

One evening, Jareth sat in his study magically drawing up new plans for his castle when he felt a change in the air. Realising he was about to have a visitor, he changed his attire and summoned refreshment in the form of his best brandy on the table in front of the fire place. No sooner had he done this, High King Mabon appeared in his study, Jareth bowed his respect to the High Monarch and offered him a chair.

"I must admit that I'm impressed, Goblin King," he said, while helping himself to a finger of brandy. "Can I ask what inspired this revamp of your Kingdom?"

Sitting in the chair next to the older fae, Jareth also helped himself to a finger of brandy and looked into the flames before him but he didn't see flames, he saw emerald eyes. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Jareth looked at his father.

"When did you know that you'd fallen for mother?" At his question, Mabon choked on his brandy. After a few coughs, he looked back at his son. Not once had Jareth ever talked about love, he'd been too self-absorbed to even notice feelings of the heart.

"I knew I loved your mother when she turned me down," he answered, smiling a small smile at the memory.

"She turned you down?"

"Oh yes," Mabon couldn't help but chuckle at the surprise in his son's voice. "I asked her three times to marry me but she kept saying no."

"Then how did you get her to say yes?"

"I was King of the Trolls at the time and after the third rejection, I put all my energies into improving my Kingdom and preparing to become High King. In five years I didn't see, speak or have any communication with Cordelia, the next time a saw her was at the summer solstice ball. My Goddess she was beautiful and the love I felt in my heart was still there for her. However, I only danced with her once then danced the rest of the night with her cousin, they had always been rivals.

"It worked too well and before the end of the night, your mother pulled me into another room and told me that I was a fickle idiot to even consider her cousin for my Queen when I'd already proposed to her three times. I asked, why did she care when she was the one to turn me down, her answer was that I was too selfish at the time and needed to grow up." Mabon turned to his son. "Women are very insightful beings and she had kept a close eye on me during those five years. She watched me grow and take care of my subjects and it was this that impressed her, it was the man I became that she truly loved.

"Don't give up hope, Jareth, you will see Sarah again someday," seeing his son's surprised look, the High King chuckled again. "If you think for one minute that Lavena hasn't told your mother and I anything about her Champion, then you've greatly misjudged her."

Over the next two years, life continued in the Underground. Sarah's change into a fae went smoothly and she mastered her magic quickly. She also managed to keep up with her studies, learn archery and how the handle a small sword while so spending time with Toby.

Her little brother adjusted to life in the Underground with surprising ease and his transformation into a fae was complete by the time he turned four. However, this brought new challenges, as he enjoyed using his magic to playing pranks on his nanny, Alana, as well as his sister but the women had the upper hand as they had mastered their magic, where as Toby was still learning. In other words, the women always had the last laugh, much to the little fae boy's annoyance.

The Goblin Kingdom completed it's revamp and Jareth was very pleased with the results. The City had been finished within a month after his Father's visit then they started on the castle. It took longer than the city but after a year it was perfect, however, Jareth wasn't finished.

He and Lavena had a meeting about clearing and cleaning up the corridors of the Labyrinth. The Spirit of the Labyrinth was over the Aboveground at Jareth's suggestion and they got to work immediately. It took another year but the result was well worth it, now the Labyrinth was clear of any debris, it's plants and forest areas well tended and the bog had been changed into The Lake of Starlight and had mermaids living within its depths soon after it was finished.

Life kept both Sarah and Jareth busy but at the end of the day and they were lying in their lonely beds, their thoughts were filled with each other. Sarah had begun to wonder at the meaning behind Jareth's final words and wondered if he ever thought of her. Jareth wondered how beautiful Sarah would look now, was her spirit still burning bright and if she ever thought of him. Then one night they both held the same wish inside their hearts; a wish to see each other again. Little did they know that Fate had heard their wish and set things in motion to bring them back together.


	5. Chapter 4-Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the story line**

Being woken by an excited four year old was still Sarah's least favourite way of waking up, even if she did love him to bits. However, on this occasion she could completely forgive him because, as he was jumping up and down on her oh so wonderful mattress, Toby was reminding her what today was.

"Wake up Sarah, wake up," his young voice full of joy. "It's your birthday and you said we could spend today together!"

Sarah couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at his comment. When Toby had turned four just a couple of months ago, he had started his education of the Underground and the SwordMaster had also started to gently train Toby with wooden swords. So the thought of spending the day with Sarah, instead of studying, was heaven to Toby who was a good student but like all boys, he just wanted to have fun.

Sitting up, the young woman watched as Toby continued to bounce on her bed, completely oblivious to the fact that his sister was now up. Feeling a bit mischievous, Sarah clicked her fingers which caused her little brother to start floating. Giggling at what his sister had done, Toby happily floated around her room while she got ready.

By the time Sarah was washed and dressed in simple black breeches, knee high black leather boots, a sky blue blouse and a small black corset round her middle, a knock sounded at her bedroom door. Leaving Toby to continue floating around her room, Sarah opened her door to find High King Mabon and his Queen High Queen Cordelia waiting, each holding a gift for her.

"Happy Eighteenth, Lady Sarah," they both said, as Sarah stepped back to allow them entrance.

"Good morning, your Highnesses," Sarah responded and smiled when they noticed Toby was pretending to swim through the air.

"Good morning, Sire and Ma'am," Toby greeted as he continued his antics, earning a chuckle from both of them.

Mabon gave her his gift then floated into the air to play with the boy. Holding the slim rectangle box, Sarah stood with Cordelia for a moment, both giggling as the King 'chased' his ward through the air. Then Cordelia guided them both into Sarah's sitting room where breakfast had been set up for the four fae. Once both women were sat, Cordelia encouraged Sarah to open Mabon's gift while pouring tea for three then milk for Toby.

Sarah lifted the lid on the box and gasped at the jewellery winking back at her in the morning light. An emerald the size and shape of Sarah's thumb pad framed by white gold was attached to a length of black fabric that was just long enough to attach to it's fastenings, it was the most amazing choker Sarah had ever seen and she was in awe of such a gift.

"We thought you could wear it to your coming-out ball tonight," Cordelia commented after seeing the young fae woman's reaction. "Along with this," and she handed Sarah another rectangle box but this one was slightly wider and shorter.

Holding her breath, Sarah once again lifted a lid off a box and still couldn't hold back a second gasp. Lying on a small pillow was another emerald, this one was shaped the same as the one on her choker but smaller and was also framed with white gold with two white gold chains. One chain was big enough for her wrist while the second would loop around her middle finger.

"Thank you so much," her voice full of emotion for the man and woman who had treated her and Toby like her own. After the heartache of losing their parents, the affection the siblings had received from their new guardians was very much welcome and had helped them grieve and move on with their new lives.

Sarah and Toby had a wonderful morning together after having breakfast with the High King and Queen and were now playing hide-and-seek in the royal gardens. They were also planning a to have a picnic in the gardens for lunch and the young boy was hoping to perform a spell to conjure his sister a birthday cake but as always things didn't always go as planned.

Sarah had been feeling increasingly breathless as she played with her brother but it was only when her heart began to truly pound in her rib cage did she realise something was wrong. Pressing her hand to her heart, Sarah called out to Toby to get Alana from the library. Seeing his sister in distress, Toby rushed to fetch Alana.

Alana took one look at Sarah and knew her true form was making itself known. Kneeling next to the now crouched over young fae woman, she place her hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Sarah, you need to tell me what you are feeling," Alana said, her voice calm but urgent.

"My heart is pound so hard it feels like it going to break my ribs," Sarah replied in between breaths. "My hands and feet itch to the point of pain and my skin feels very uncomfortable, almost like it isn't my own."

Alana wasn't completely sure what animal Sarah was going to turn into but she knew she had to alert the High Queen. Pulling Toby to one side, she made the boy promise to keep a safe distance from his sister till she returned. Once he agreed, Alana vanished to reappear outside the Queens study.

High Queen Cordelia was enjoying a chat with the Goblin King who was also her son. She had missed him awfully while he had been busy revamping his Kingdom and she hadn't much time to visit him while training Sarah. On some level, Cordelia was pleased that she'd managed to keep Sarah a secret from Jareth this long, however, all that effort was about to be for nothing.

While enjoying her conversation, a sudden knock on her door had her frowning in concern. Issuing the command to enter, Alana rushed in, her face flush with her haste and her eyes dark with worry.

"Alana, what is the matter?" Seeing the Goblin King, Alana dropped into a curtsy before answering with careful words.

"It's your Lady-in-Waiting, your Majesty," the fae nanny said. "Her true form is coming to the surface." Cordelia paled at this news.

"Jareth, stay here," Cordelia's tone was full of concern to anyone's ears. "I'll be back soon." And with that said, she and Alana telaported to the gardens to find Sarah still crouched over and Toby stroking her back.

"Toby, you promised to keep your distance!" Alana was terrified for the young boy. If Sarah hurt him during her transformation, she'd never forgive herself.

"Don't worry," Toby said, not in the least bit concerned of the danger he was in. "Sarah would never hurt me." His voice was completely calm as he continued to stroke his sister's back.

Cordelia was about to command Toby to come away when Sarah suddenly let lose a cry that only a large cat would make. Before their eyes, her skin gave way to pure black fur and her bones groaned as they changed shape, Sarah continued her growls till she finished changing.

As a hush settled over the royal gardens, two fae women, a young fae male and an observer looked with wide, impressed eyes at the sleek and powerful black panther before them. The large jungle cat breathed heavily as her emerald cat eyes took in her surroundings and enjoyed the caress on her back. Looking over her left shoulder, she looked over at a young boy who continued to stroke her fur gently and smiled lovingly at her.

"Wow, Sarah, you look really cool," as soon as he said her name, she came straight back to her senses. Her brother had comforted her while she had been painfully uncomfortable and had ignored the danger to his own life.

Moving slowly as not to worry anyone, Sarah rubbed her big cat head under Toby's chin causing him to giggle as her whiskers tickled him. As her brother's giggles sounded in her ears, Sarah also became aware of three others watching them. Three not two. She could clearly see Cordelia and Alana as she moved around Toby, still rubbing her head against him in affection while subtly looking around the gardens.

Using her sensitive hearing, Sarah quickly pin-pointed the whereabouts of the intruder and with a swift growl, she used her lightening quick reflexes to pounce onto him. Before anyone could react, Panther-Sarah stood over the Goblin King, who had been hiding in the shadows and once the scene had been absorbed by everyone the first to laugh at the awkward situation was little Toby.

"Jareth!" Queen Cordelia was the first of the fae adults to recover from her shock and the look on her face, showed her son that she wasn't pleased. "I told you to stay in my study!"

Moving back so the Goblin King could get up, Sarah lowered her head sheepishly and if a panther could blush, she would have, deeply. She continued to move away and back to Toby, then noticed Alana was gesturing for her to follow her behind the blushes. The fae woman was kneeling with a robe on her arm waiting for Sarah to join her.

"To change back," Alana said, smiling gently, "you only need to think of yourself as you normally are. Just to prepare you, you will be naked when you change back which is why I've summoned a robe for you."

Sarah made a gentle chuffing sound to show her thanks and after Alana draped the robe over her furred form, Sarah managed to change back pretty quickly. Once back in her original form, she waved her hand over herself and was dressed in the clothes she had been wearing before. Coming out of the blushes, Sarah and Alana found High Queen Cordelia and her son, King Jareth, having a rather heated discussion.

Toby didn't seem to mind the drama happening in front of him between mother and son, instead he had the biggest grin Sarah had seen on his face in a long time. Seeing where his grin was aimed, Sarah suddenly realised that her little brother remembered spending time with the Goblin King durning her run through his Labyrinth. As if to confirm this Toby suddenly pointed to Jareth and yelled:

"You remind me of the babe!"

Cordelia and Jareth both jumped at the young fae boy's yell and they remembered they weren't the only ones in the royal gardens.

"What babe?" Sarah asked, kneeling next to her brother, clearly confused.

"The babe with the power," Toby replied, still looking at Jareth, who started to smirk.

"What power?" Jareth said, before Sarah could.

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe?" And with the last line, Toby and Jareth burst out laughing. Seeing the Goblin King laughing with joy, his body relaxed and his eyes carefree made Sarah's lower abdomen tighten in desire and her heartbeat race with an emotion she couldn't identify.

****Author's note: Well, a bit of 'Magic Dance' was bound to come into one of my stories at some point, so I hope you like how I slipped it in. Please review, as I really enjoy knowing that you guys are enjoying what I write and it helps keep my muse happy. To those who have read my other stories and have asked me to continue with a third, here is my answer; yes I will but it may take time, hopefully I can write out a prologue to wet your appetites and keep you all happy. ****


	6. Chapter 5-A Picnic Lunch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the slight delay in updating but I'm not well. Rolling around in agony doesn't make it easy to type or think of the plot but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated :)**

Toby sat on Sarah's lap while they had their picnic lunch, however, they weren't on their own. The Goblin King sat on their right and Alana, who was playing chaperone, was sat on their left. Toby didn't really understand why Alana had to stay but the High Queen said she had to if the Goblin King was staying.

Toby really liked the Goblin King, he was really good at juggling crystals and he was hoping Jareth would help him with his birthday cake spell for Sarah. He also noticed that his sister's cheeks kept going red when Jareth said something nice to her. Alana also had a secret smile while she quietly sat eating an apple from the picnic Sarah had conjured. The best way to know what was going on was to ask, so the young fae boy got up and sat on Alana's lap.

"Alana," he whispered to his friend, "why does my sister keep going red when Jareth says something nice?"

"When a man says something nice to a woman he likes, its called a compliment," she explained in a whisper. "And if they really like each other, it means a lot more."

"The Goblin King likes my sister?"

"When you get older, Master Toby, you will know what signs to look for to know when two people like each other." So listening to Alana's words, Toby watched to try and learn.

"I'm so sorry I pounced on you like that, your Majesty," Sarah apologised, with a small smile.

"I must admit, that is not how I imagined meeting you again," Jareth responded, with a slight smirk. "I will say this though, you make an impressive panther."

He loved the blush that stained her cheeks. He always thought she was beautiful but to see her grown and, being turned fae had just enhanced her natural beauty, made Jareth's imagination run wild. He could see her spread on his black satin sheets, arching in pleasure, her face flush from his hands and mouth.

Jareth shifted slightly to hide his body's reaction and leaned a little closer to her. The breeze at that moment worked in his favour and her vanilla scent filled his nose with it's sweetness. Did she smell like that everywhere? Mentally hitting himself, Jareth snapped out of these thoughts and focused on the present.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask," he said to the woman beside him.

"Oh? What's that?" Sarah asked, curiosity colouring her voice.

"How did you and Toby get back to the Underground?"

"Your mother," Sarah answered simply. seeing the question in his eyes, she explained. "My father and step-mother died in a car accident and due to my title as Champion of the Labyrinth, I was in danger of being taken by a power hungry fae." Seeing the realisation dawn in his eyes, Sarah continued. "Your mother and father offered to take Toby and I as their wards and I also became your mother's Lady-in-waiting. Since then we have been well cared for, educated in the ways of the Underground and protected."

"Im so sorry for your loss, Sarah," Jareth said, his full of compassion. "I never knew what happened to you after you beat me as I was forbidden to look in on you. If I'd have known the danger you were in-"

"I don't blame you or anyone," she interrupted, reaching out to lightly touch his arm to comfort him. "What happened, happened, no one can change it and Toby and I are happy here."

Looking into her eyes, Jareth saw the truth of her words and was secretly glad that she would try and comfort him. Taking her hand off his arm, he held it in his and then brought it to his lips. He watched her carefully as he kissed first the back of her hand, then turned it over to kiss her inner wrist. Her soft gasp coupled with her blush was nearly his undoing till a throat cleared catch their attention.

Pulling her hand gently from his grasp, Sarah looked down at the blanket as she tried to sort out her feelings for a certain King. Looking up at Alana, she saw the fae woman raise her eyebrow at the Goblin King and Sarah had to bite her lip to stop a huge smile from appearing on her lips.

"Mister Goblin King?" Toby, who had been quiet till now, walked up to Jareth.

"Yes, Master Tobias," he answered with a smile at how he had been addressed.

"Could you help me with a spell?" Toby's young face was serious as he looked at the King.

"I would be honoured to help to you in anyway I can."

Holding out his hands, Toby frowned as he conjured a crystal then handed it to Jareth.

"Will it work?" The little fae boy asked. Jareth inspected the crystal, carefully reading the spell inside. Seeing the flaw in the spell, he encouraged Toby to sit next to him and he quietly instructed him on how to fix the flaw and make the spell hold. He was actually impressed with how much progress the boy had made in such a short time, then again he was related to Sarah so Jareth shouldn't of been too surprised.

"Very good," the Goblin King said, giving Toby the praise he deserved as he fixed his own spell. "Now, it will work."

Raising from his place next to the Goblin King, Toby held his crystal in front of him and walked over to his sister with a big grin. Placing the crystal in her hands, he popped it and a gorgeously decorated lemon birthday cake on a plate now rested on Sarah's hands. Seeing her look of joy at his surprise, Toby encouraged Jareth and Alana to join him in singing 'Happy Birthday' to his sister, who put down the cake wrapped him in her embrace and kissed him on the cheek once the song had ended.

The afternoon continued, till Alana reminded Sarah that she still needed to pick out a dress for the ball tonight. Seeing an opportunity, Jareth asked if he could escort them back to their rooms, Sarah accepted and Alana stayed close.

When they got to the door leading to Sarah's sitting room, Jareth took her hand by surprise and place a crystal in her palm. Looking into each other's eyes, he watched as a mischievous light entered her eyes.

"What's this, Goblin King? My dreams?" The smirk on her lips made him want kiss it off.

"No, precious," he replied, smiling at her question. "Just a birthday gift."

"How do I open it?"

"When you enter your rooms, throw it at a mannequin and the gift will reveal itself." raising her other hand, he once again kissed the back of her hand. "I hope you like it," and turned to leave before he got told off by Alana again. However, suddenly remembering her age, he had a thought that had him turn to face her.

"Tonight is your 'coming-out' ball, yes?" His question, had her turn to face him, her hand on the door knob.

"Yes, it is, why do you ask?"

"Come tomorrow, you will be receiving suitors and I wondered if you would ever accept me as one of your suitors?" His question caught her completely off guard and hope blossomed in her chest.

"Yes, I believe I would," her answer slightly coy.

Hope caused a smile to grace his lips and with a bow, Jareth left to get ready for the ball. He had planned on attending anyway in order to mingle but now he had an even better reason to go and he loved the build of anticipation in his heart.

Holding the crystal he gave her, Sarah entered her sitting room to find High Queen Cordelia waiting for her. In the room were three mannequins, each with a different dress and Sarah really didn't like them but had to chose one for the ball tonight.

"What did my son give you?" Cordelia asked, eyeing the crystal in her hand.

"I'm not sure," Sarah replied. "He said to throw it at a mannequin."

Waving her hand, the High Queen conjured an empty mannequin and encouraged Sarah to throw the crystal. The crystal shattered in a shower of sliver glitter that wrapped around the wooden shaped person and what was left behind was a dress so beautiful that both women gasped. The High Queen worried for a brief moment that it would be risqué for a 'Coming-out' ball but all doubt left her mind when she realised just how well the dress would compliment Sarah's figure.

"Well I think we know which dress you'll be wearing," Cordelia said and both women giggled, excitement building for the night.


	7. Chapter 6-Coming-Out Ball

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot**

**Author's note: I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've not been well and my bloody muse went on holiday leaving me with awful writers block! I hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review!**

Half way through her third dance, Sarah noticed High Queen Cordelia signal her to join her afterwards. Giving a brief nod to show she understood, Sarah continued her dance with King Varden, King of the Elves. He was very handsome with his pale skin, midnight hair with blue highlights and gold eyes, he had taken Sarah by surprise when he had asked her for a dance.

"I must admit, Lady Sarah," King Varden said, his voice like dark chocolate, "you look stunning tonight."

"Thank you for your gracious compartment, your Majesty," she couldn't help but blush. Sarah had chosen to wear the dress Jareth had given her for her birthday, which was actually a two piece. She wore a high waist black pencil skirt that had the most gorgeous flare that start at her knee and ended with a short train behind her. The top was an incredible emerald green corset with black lace over the top that was designed to look like faeies in a garden, there was also lace over the shoulders for modistes sake. Sarah also wore her birthday jewellery and her hair was a mass of curls that were pinned back from her face.

"Who was the dress maker?" King Varden asked, smiling softly.

"It was a birthday gift," Sarah explained, unfortunately their dance came to an end. "Thank you very much for the dance your Majesty but I do believe the High Queen wishes a word." With a curtsy, she excused herself.

Making her way around the outside of the dance floor, Sarah admired the ballroom once more before joining with her guardian. The large round room had been decorated in golds and creams which gave it a rather warm feel. In order to enter the ballroom, double doors at the top of a grand staircase were one of the main features and beautifully crafted. There was also a indoor balcony around the room that led from the doors which held the orchestra as well as seating areas for guests to converse and enjoy each others company.

In these seating areas, most of the married fae males had summoned tables to play cards or chess, this made Sarah smile as their wife's weren't far behind demanding a dance every now and again. High King Mabon was once of these men and High Queen Cordelia had indeed dragged her husband onto the dance floor at least twice since he has made himself comfortable with his fellow males.

Finally reaching said Queen's side, Sarah patiently waited for the Regal fae woman to notice her, which didn't take long. Seeing her ward, Cordelia excused her company and linked arms with the young woman and lead her on a small walk around the room.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?" The High Queen asked, keeping her voice low as not to be overheard.

"Very much so, your Highness," Sarah responded with a smile, her voice also low.

"What do you think of King Varden?"

"He is very handsome and a wonderful dancer but I'm afraid I cant say more as I don't know him."

"Good answer. Anyone else you would give praise for their dancing skills?"

"King Maccus of the Trolls was very well mannered and danced very well," Sarah side glanced at the Queen, wondering what her response would be.

King Maccus of the Trolls was High Queen Cordelia's other son and Jareth's identical twin brother. The only difference between the brothers was Maccus' eyes which were both hazel where as Jareth had one hazel and the other was pale blue. At first, Sarah was shocked at just how identical they were but was soon charmed by Maccus' sense of humour and his manners made her feel very comfortable. In the end she came to the conclusion that Maccus was the more outgoing of the two.

"Maccus always was a charmer," Cordelia commented, seeing through Sarah's answer. "Shame his brother is so unfashionably late."

Sarah was also rather disappointed that the Goblin King was a no-show, she wanted to thank him for her birthday dress. Fortunately, the young fae woman didn't have to worry to much as the next part of the ball was about to be announced and standing in front of the double doors was High King Mabon waiting to make the announcement. Both women made their way to the male Monarch, gliding up the stairs, arms still linked.

"Ladies and Gentleman," High King Mabon's voice called over everyone, the music had stopped only a second before. "Tonight is a special evening for I have the pleasure to introduce you all to Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth."

The sudden commotion at her title set Sarah's nerves on edge and she fought to control her breathing. However, she held her head high and gave the guests a small polite smile.

"Tonight is Lady Sarah's Coming-out Ball for today she turned eighteen," an applause sound round the room from the party goers and Sarah was suddenly aware of leering glances from most of the young fae males, this did not include King Varden or King Maccus. "As of tomorrow, Lady Sarah will be accepting suitors, however," a hush settled over the room, "my wife will be in charge of seeing to Lady Sarah's suitors as she is also Queen Cordelia's Lady-in-waiting." More than half of the leering males looked disappointed at this news and Sarah was secretly relieved. "Any who wish to press their suit will have to speak to my wife." An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, much to Sarah's disappointment as she was having such a good time.

"Your Majesties," a voice Sarah knew very well, called across the room breaking the silence.

"King Jareth of the Goblins," Queen Cordelia said, her voice slightly irritated. "My son, you are late!" A few chuckles erupted around the room at the Queen's comment.

"Many apologies, my Queen and Mother but I had to see to a runner before arriving," breaking from the crowd, the King in question bowed to his parents.

"Apology accepted, my son. Is there a reason you called out across the room?"

"Yes, your Highness. I would like to be the first to congratulate Lady Sarah on her Coming-Of-Age and would like to ask her for a dance." Cordelia looked at Sarah who blushed lightly.

Stepping away from the High Royals, she made her way down the staircase, careful not to trip and placed her hand in Jareth's. Giving the Goblin King a curtsy as a show of respect, Sarah answered in a voice that was clear and strong.

"I thank you for your kind words, your Highness and would be honoured to dance with you."

Smiling, Jareth led Sarah out into the centre of the dance floor and with a nod at the orchestra, he took her in his arms and they gently danced to music that Sarah recognised. It was a song from the Aboveground, one of the few she loved called 'When we dance' by an artist called 'Sting'. As the music continued, Sarah heard Jareth softly whisper the words.

_"If he loved you Like I love you I would walk away in shame I'd move town I'd change my name When he watches you When he counts to buy your soul On your hand his golden rings Like he owns a bird that sings_

_"When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings_

_"The priest has said my soul's salvation Is in the balance of the angels And underneath the wheels of passion I keep the faith in my fashion When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings_

_"I'm still in love with you \[I'm gonna find a place to live Give you all I've got to give\] When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings_

_"If I could break down these walls And shout my name at heaven's gate I'd take these hands And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate Cathedrals are broken Heaven's no longer above And hellfire's a promise away I'd still be saying I'm still in love_

_"He won't love you Like I love you He won't care for you this way He'll mistreat you if you stay_

_"Come and live with me We'll have children of our own I would love you more than life If you'll come and be my wife When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings When we dance Angels will run and hide their wings_

_"I'm gonna love you more than life If you will only be my wife I'm gonna love you more than life If you will only be my wife I'm gonna love you night and day I'm gonna try in every way_

_"\[I had a dream last night I dreamt you were by my side Walking with me baby My heart was filled with pride I had a dream last night\]"_

As the music came to an end, Jareth placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before another fae male asked for a dance. The night continued in a blur of dancing but the Goblin King did not come back for another dance, in fact he disappeared for her view altogether and for some reason, Sarah's heart felt bruised at his lack of interest.

****Extra note: the song was indeed by Sting and I found it fitting for there dance. Sorry if it was too similar to my first story but Jareth didn't sing this one to Sarah, he just whispered the words. I do not own the song-just for the record lol. Review, please. ****


	8. Chapter 7-Suitors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot**

**Author's note: Im so sorry this chapter has taken so long but when you have a combination of writers block, a busy summer and ill grandparents it makes it very hard to sit and write. Hope you all like this chapter and please review.**

High Queen Cordelia leaned back in her chair with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Since the night of Lady Sarah's Coming-out ball, the high Queen had been slightly overwhelmed with the amount of fae men asking to court her. The ball had been five days ago and Cordelia had finally wheedled out the men from the idiots, leaving four men for Sarah to pick from.

In order to help her Lady-in-waiting, the High Queen had put together files on each male fae so the poor girl wasn't starting from scratch. The list included her sons, Maccus and Jareth along with King Varden of the Elves and Prince Keir of the Oreads-Mountain and Cave Nymphs.

Many believed that Nymphs were purely women spirits but this was not true as the race lived, died and bred just as the Fae did, which meant that they also found it hard to increase their numbers. Each race of Nymphs lived with their affinity for which ever element they belonged to and the Oreads were responsible for mining gems, marble and other precious materials needed in each Kingdom but this is where their real talent lay. For as they mined, the Oreads could also encourage the mountain to 'heal' and 'produce' more of the materials that were taken, making them very valuable.

The current King of the Oreads, King Trahern had lost his Queen in a terrible landslide nearly two-hundred years ago and continued to mourn her passing as any soul-mate would. Cordelia believed that once his son, Prince Keir, found a mate King Trahern would gladly pass on to the next life to be with his beloved, he would be dearly missed for he was an excellent and kind King.

His son on the other hand was rather hotheaded but could be charming and kind when he wanted. His father believed that with the right woman, Keir would settled down and rule the kingdom well but was he the right man for Sarah? Time would tell, Cordelia was sure of this.

Looking over at the four files stacked neatly, Cordelia wondered at how Sarah would choose her husband. Would she marry for love? Or would she marry for another reason? This line of thinking drew the High Queen up short and she knew that she had to tell Sarah that no matter what, marrying for love was the best way to go, even if it meant becoming the wife of a commoner.

In the end, it was her happiness that Cordelia and Mabon had in mind and they would do everything in their power to make it so. Smiling at her inner conclusion, the High Queen gathered the files and set off to find her Lady-in-waiting.

Sarah was down in the practice courtyard with her bow, it was the best way to work through her chaotic thoughts and frustrations as well as practice. Lately, however, it was another way to keep an eye on her brother as he and the SwordMaster 'danced' with wooden swords.

Lining up another arrow, Sarah could help but envision a certain face on the target before letting the weapon lose on the wood with deadly accuracy. Grimacing at her actions, the young fae woman couldn't help but be confused at her feelings towards a certain Goblin King. After just one dance with her, he had disappeared from her 'Coming-out' ball without a word. She could understand that he had a runner but did that mean she meant so little to him that he would leave without saying 'goodnight' or 'goodbye'?

Lining up another arrow, Sarah put all her frustration behind it as she focused on her target and let lose. The force of her frustration caused the arrow to bury itself so deep into the wood that the tip of the arrow peaked out the other side.

"Remind me never to upset you," Sarah turned at the voice to find King Varden watching her with a small smile.

Blushing slightly at her actions, Sarah curtsied to the Elfin King while greeting him with a 'Good Afternoon, your Majesty' and rested her bow and arrows on the nearby table.

"Who is the young one?" King Varden asked, watching Toby move around the training circle. He had improved a lot this last week, getting use to the weight of his wooden sword and learning to move his feet when necessary.

"That is Master Toby," Sarah answered, standing next to the Elfin King. "My little brother."

"Forgive me, but you don't look alike," Varden said cautiously.

"We had different mothers," she explained with a smile. "My mother left me and our father when I was eight and Toby's mother, Karen, wed our father when I was twelve."

"How complicated human relationships are." The King's comment caused Sarah to giggle.

"Yes, they can be."

"Why did your mother leave, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind and she left for the love of another man," the sadness in her voice was obvious. "When I was thirteen, she was killed in an accident and her partner's spine was badly damaged, he can no longer walk."

"I forget that human life is so fragile. Did you have any contact with him?" The curiosity in the King's voice caused Sarah to realise that Varden's knowledge of the Aboveground was slim.

"I met him at my mother's funeral and that was our first and last meet-"

"King Varden, what a pleasure," both Sarah and the Elfin King turned at the sound of the High Queen's commanding voice. "I must have missed your messenger that announced your arrival." Sarah winced quietly at the tone of the High Queen's voice, clearly she wasn't happy about this.

"Please forgive my sudden visit, your Highness," Varden bowed to his Queen, keeping his head lower than normal due to his lack of manners and the Queen's tone. "I had urgent matters to discuss with the High King."

"If your 'urgent matters' have been resolved, I see no reason for you to be interrupting Lady Sarah's practice," Sarah then realised that Alana was nowhere in sight and this was why High Queen Cordelia was acting so ruffled, she had been speaking to the Elfin King un-chaperoned. "Come Lady Sarah, we also have 'urgent matters' to discus."

Smiling gently at King Varden, Sarah curtsied and followed the Queen into the palace. Not wishing to be the target of the Queen's annoyance, the young fae woman kept quiet all the way to Cordelia's study. Once both women were inside and the door was closed, the regal woman turned to her charge.

"Well, that little display should keep Varden on his toes." Seeing the wide and wicked grin on the Queen's face Sarah couldn't help the bubble of laughter and relief that escaped her mouth.

"I honestly thought I was in trouble for a moment there," she confessed after her laughter had subsided.

"Of course not, as you were not technically alone with him, but I also didn't want him know that," Cordelia guided Sarah over to the two winged chairs by the fire and placed the files on the table. "Now, I have finally finished interviewing your would-be suitors and come up with four that might interest you."

For the next couple of hours Sarah and Cordelia went through each file and discussed each fae male. Sarah remembered all of them from her 'Coming-out' ball and none of them had made her feel uncomfortable in anyway but she also couldn't quite picture herself marring any of them.

"Well," the High Queen sat back in her chair, nursing a cup of lemon tea, "who would you like to get know better?"

Sitting back in her own chair with a cup of jasmine tea, Sarah looked into the fire and thought hard. King Varden was polite, handsome and had seemed interested in her life, but she didn't know how he ruled his kingdom or if he had a sense of humour. King Maccus had a sense of humour and his manners were perfect, however he seemed a little too laid-back and wondered when he was serious. Next was Prince Keir who was sweet and charming but came across as too eager to rush into a relationship. Then there was the Goblin King-_enough said!_ However, he had been attentive during her birthday picnic, thoughtful in his birthday gift and had left her completely confused after their dance at her 'Coming-out' ball.

"Would it be naughty of me to allow them all to court me?" Sarah asked after finally processing the information and faced her Guardian, who had another wicked grin on her face.

"Not only would it be naughty, it would be down right delicious and I'm glad you asked," the High Queen's grin suddenly disappeared. "But I would like to stress something with you Sarah. Don't marry any of these men if you don't love them. We fae live a long time and a life without love will make it unbearable. I'd rather you marry an adviser or a server or any man if you truly loved him and don't worry about providing for Toby as we will always look after you both, okay?" As she had spoken, Cordelia had moved to sit on the edge of her chair and had grasped both of Sarah's hands in her own.

"I understand and I thank you again for everything you've done for us both," and both woman held each other, giving and receiving comfort.

Sent from my iPad


End file.
